Luthien of Imladris The Early Years
by Michelle Sherwood
Summary: A young elf struggles to fit in & be loved while finding several adventures and laughs along the way. Many realize Imladris will never be the same. Warning:Light hearted and not serious.
1. Chapter 1

Luthien of Imladres

Summary: When a young elf named Luthien loses her parents she is sent in Imladres with her former servants of her house hold she struggles to fit in and be loved while finding several adventures and lessons along the way. Quite quickly Elrond and many others who knew her found that Imladres would never be the same.

Note: I'm not sure what category to put this under, but I hope it touches each reader to heart. I'm sure just about everyone has some experience that is close to hers. I hope this will make you laugh and perhaps cry a little. Please Review.

Part One The Early Years

Ch 1 Arrival

The suns rays rose up into the horizon as dawn began to break. The forest outside of Rivendell was silent except for a few woodland animals stirring. On the ground under a tree a child lay in an uneasy sleep. Her face was fair with gray eyes that twinkled like stars in happiness. Her hair was long and as dark as raven feathers fanned across the earth beneath her.

A bird cooed as it flew overhead making her awake. Her eyes which were faded became clearer as she sat up and rubbed them. Looking about for a moment she almost forgot where she was, but reality quickly came back to her. She was in the wood on her way to Imladres. Next to her were Brandir and Elenna, two of her former servants.

Her eyes blurred for a moment as she remembered events which would change her life forever. Her parents were dead, so she assumed, and she had nothing left to comfort her: no relatives, no home, no parents, and no possessions. The only thing she had managed to rescue from her home during the attack was a small pony. Now even it was in bad shape due to being almost ridden to death. Orcs had chased Luthien away from her blazing home; the chase had been long and hard on the animal.

Quickly she pushed these feelings aside trying to think more positively. She could overcome her feelings in the day time. Then she had other things to keep her mind entertained, but at night things were very different. She would look up at the stars and remember how her father would tell her stories of danger and excitement while she would sit on his lap or how her mother used to sing her elvish songs as she was tucked into bed at night. Those were the hard times; the times when grief was near unbearable.

"Man re, Yavanna." (good day, Yavanna) She greeted as she stroked her small steed. Its white mane was course to her small hand. "I'm glad you seem better today. You were terrible sick yesterday. I was afraid you wouldn't get better, but I seem to be wrong! The light of your eyes shine brighter…and what pretty eyes you have." She cooed as she fed it some weeds she had grabbed from the ground. Quickly the plants were devoured and the little elf hugged her pet. "We shall be approaching Imladres today. I know you will miss home and so shall I, but there we will meet several new friends and have new beginnings….." She chattered on with her horse. Occasionally it let out little gestures, like nodding its head or nickering softly as if it comprehended the words said.

Elenna woke next and gave a little nudge to her husband opposite of her. They both watched and smiled at the little scene for a few moments. "She seems a slightly more cheery today." Elenna commented in a whisper and he nodded in agreement.

They were a very young couple. (too young to have the responsibility of raising Luthien it seemed.) It had only been five summers since her and Brandir had fled into the wilds as Lothlorien runaways. Eventually they stumbled upon the elven household where they were taken in and allowed to work. Quickly the two strangers became part of the family. However, it was good of the couple to be so kind to the orphan. Only six months had past since their wedding and with a child around they were left little time alone.

"I think she's going to be alright." Brandir said in a low voice as he got up.

"Good morning." Luthien greeted. "How far are we from Rivendell?"

"We should be there by nightfall if nothing delays us." He replied.

"Good. I want to see the valley. I hear it's very beautiful." Luthien replied as she gave Yavanna one last cares and turned away.

"Have some breakfast dear." Elenna offered.

"No thank you…" Luthien replied.

"But you must be famished." She coaxed.

"No thank you." The little elf replied again.

Brandir and Elenna looked at each other somewhat concerned. Luthien hadn't eaten anything except for a few bites of Lembas for the past four days and it was beginning to show. Her features had become paler and dark circles grew under her eyes. Yet, her guardian's didn't know quite what to do about it. She had been through a lot and they wished not to pester, but they couldn't let her go on like this.

"Please Luthien, just a little bit of Lembas at least." Elenna tried once more holding it out to her.

"Mom's Lembas?" Her voice grew soft. Elenna nodded and Luthien took some wiping away a tear before it was seen. At least that would hold her hunger for the rest of the day.

Elenna mounted her horse and pulled the little one up with her. Alongside of them Brandir went on foot leading Yavanna, who was still rather weak. They went at a good pace stopping only for short periods of time and took several shortcuts. At twilight they could hear the pleasant sound of the falls crashing down and see the lights of several buildings and lanterns in the distance.

Dismounting once they had entered the city Luthien looked about wide eyed. She had visited the edges of Lorien before, but she had never actually entered a large city like this. Her eyes took in the many different elves at once. Even sparkling water falls fascinated her in that moment.

Before them were several of their kind all in a line with lanterns shining a pale blue light. They were leaving the city as the trio entered. Their voices were lifted in a lament and their faces bore a bittersweet emotion. "Where are they going?" Luthien asked curiously.

"They are on their way to the Gray Havens and from there they will sail to Valinor." Elenna explained.

"Then why do they look so sad? Valinor is a nice place."

"They are leaving their homes never to return and those that they love." She gave Brandir's hand a little squeeze and he smiled back at her. Luthien tried not to take notice of their eyes gazing at each other.

"Where are we to go now?" She tried to interrupt their thoughts which were obviously romantic ones; her nose wrinkled slightly.

"We will seek out a friend of mine that might be kind enough to let us in.", Answered Brandir as he led the way down the street. Before long they stopped at a rather large and beautiful building. Going up the door they knocked upon it and were given entry. The rooms were large and filled with many ornate things. Needless to say Luthien had to be warned not to touch anything more than once.

Right away the elfing made herself at home by sitting down on the sofa. A well dressed elven lord entered and spoke with the two. Her pointed ears pricked up every time her name was mentioned and she would take a little peak into the nearby room. To her frustration couldn't make out their conversation. The only thing she could tell was the emotions in their eyes which was mostly pity.

Soon the meeting ended and she was told to follow them to their quarters. At first she thought that they were going to be led upstairs and that their stay would be temporary. But she was greatly mistaken. They were led out to the stables and given a clean yet simple apartment adjoined to it. There they would stay and work as servants.

Though she had stepped down from a lovely home filled with luxury to a simple life she cared not. The house within its self suited her just fine and the fact that horses were so close at hand delighted her. Yet, there was something about the place that wasn't right. Her heart wasn't there; her parents weren't there.

After bidding them both goodnight and entering her small room she lay down on the bed. It seemed to consume her, for it was very soft and fluffy. Compared to the root filled ground she had been for the last four nights it felt like a cloud. Quickly she drifted off into a deep sleep letting dreams take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Rumil

In the morning she arose late to find both Brandir and Elenna already at work. She entered and took a brush off the wall and started to run it through Yavanna's coat. Slowly the fur began to get its sheen back to it. As she continued she talked to her of what she thought of Rivendell along a million things.

"Who are you?" A young male voice questioned from across the room.

She let out a little startled gasp and turned around to see a young elven lad about her own age standing behind her. First her instinct was to hide because she felt so out of place and alone, but now that she had hesitated it was too late. "I am Luthien...Who are you?" She finally asked.

"I am Rumil. I live here. What are you doing here? I don't remember ever seeing you before." He questioned his green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I came late last night. I am to staywith Elenna and Brandir and we are to serve here. Are you the son of the Lord of this house?" She replied.

"Yes, I am." He replied crossing his arms. "We are in need of more servants. So, servant girl, go fetch me some water now." He ordered.

"Very well." She replied quickly. "But where do I fetch some?"

"There is a well outside, quickly now! Am I to wait all day?" He snapped his fingers. His face looked as serious as serious gets, but in his eyes there was a slight twinkle of mischief; he was testing her patience.

"Here you are." She handed him a glass of fresh well water.

He drank it without a thank you and asked, "Is that thing yours?"

"What thing?"

"That sad steed in the corner." He pointed.

"It is not a sad steed and how dare you to call her one!" Her mood quickly swung into the defensive.

"She looks it! The poorest looking thing I've ever seen in my days." He said more quietly a hint of a smile crossing his face.

She gasped. "You are so bad, so mean, so insulting, so evil---so corrupted! " She paused after each description using adramatic tone. Her gaze met his hoping some of the insults had sunken in. Instead he burst out laughing.

"Son of Morgoth!" She exclaimed. Before she even knew what she was doing she gave him a push backwards. Because he was laughing he was easily caught off guard. With a splash he fell backward into the water trough. Glaring at her he remained perfectly still.

Realizing what she had done she apologized. "I'm sorry!" She offered him her hand.

He took it, stood up and then pulled her back straight into the place where he had been. The waters splashed again with a wave as she fell. "Your temper needed cooling off." He chuckled softly.

She sat there motionless; her mind raced. What should she do? She wanted to cry, scream and laugh all at the same time. So blankly she stared at him. Immediately his conscience was convicted. "I'm sorry." He helped her up and still she said nothing.

Still having his hand she walked off to the nearest towel and dried her face. With a quick push she hurled him into a small pile of hay she had set for Yavanna. He pulled her in with him. They rolled about in it half laughing, half screaming as they tickled and wrestled with each other. Hay flew everywhere matting in their hair and sticking to their wet clothes.

Yet, this was all interrupted when the stable door opened. At the entrance stood Lord Ingwe in his long robes. The two children froze and stared at him. Luthien's hair was a curtain over her face so she had to brush it away to clear her vision. At the time Rumil had her in a headlock. A bit awkwardly he broke the silence. "Suilad Ada."

"I see you have been kept busy. I only wish… That you had not done it in such a… mess making manner." The elder stated as he looked at the hay scattered all about. Luthien seemed to shrinkunder his steady gaze. At first it seemed to pierce her, but then it softened as he let out a soft little chuckle under his breath. "I am sorry to break this first meeting so short, but you must come, Rumil. Namarie young Luthien." He waved as he and his son left the stables.


End file.
